


AKA Under the Mistletoe

by Alexz6



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica finds herself at Trish's during the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with Jessica Jones, Alias, or Hellcat.
> 
> Again, getting back into writing is killing me. I just need there to be more Trishica fic in the world, and am hoping better writers will be so offended by my attempts that they'll all collectively decide to flock to the fandom and flood my works out with much better stories of these two.

AKA Under the Mistletoe

 

“Wake up.”

Jessica winced. The voice cascading down on her from above was much too loud.

“Jessica, seriously. I thought this was going to stop after, after everything.” And much too reprimanding for the likes of her throbbing head.

Jessica merely grunted back, and attempted to bury her face in her pillow… only to scrape her cheek on the concrete tile beneath her. Jess heard her best friend huff above her, footsteps trailing off. A deep scowl marred her face, eyes clinched tight, bracing them for what was sure to be an unpleasant eye-opening. And, yup, there it was. Daylight, barely twinkling over the cityscape, but there nonetheless. 

Once more she attempted to hide herself beneath missing bedclothes, only to finally bring arms up to push herself from the unforgiving tiles of Trish’s patio. Slowly she stumbled closer to the glass door of her best friend’s fortress, a glass of water thrust in her face stopping her from stepping inside.

“Here. Drink this.” Through one squinted eye, and the other clenched shut, Jessica took note of the blonde’s attempts to conceal her worry with frustration.

She shook it off, though, and made to step past her and into the apartment only to have her path blocked. Steeping back in surprise so as not to bowl over her closest friend, Jessica blinked her eyes faster into focus, the twinkling holiday lights the radio talk show host had put up blurring the edges.

“Trish, what the hell?”

“I’m tired of this, Jess.” Trish averted her eyes, crossing her arms. “I, I just— I thought this would end with him.”

Jessica let the surprise wash over her face. “Trish, I—”

“No.” The blonde said. “I need to say this. I thought things would change. I know. Okay? I know it’s awful. I’m not expecting you to get over it, I’m really not. You know that I understand, and wouldn’t expect this of you. But I thought, maybe, we could finally both work through this.”

Jessica let a smirk overtake her lips, and she leaned casually against the door frame her friend was blocking, simply watching the blonde continue.

“I need, I just— Jess, you know, you KNOW how hard it was for me to get over this. To get over the drugs. I could deal with it. Before. You know I could. For you I could, but we can’t keep putting each other in these positions.”

“Trish?”

“What?” Trish snapped, her head finally turning to notice the brunette’s smirk. “What are you smiling at?”

Jessica leaned closer to her friend, head dipping, hair falling to cover her eyes and smirk in one. “I haven’t been drinking.”

“You haven’t— but, but then why did I find you laid out on the floor of my patio?” The blonde startled back a bit at her friend’s sudden closeness, but held her ground, merely raising her hands to her friend’s shoulders, in her mind to hold Jess from drunkenly stumbling into her.

“Trish.” Jessica repeated, raising her head up to make eye contact once more. “I haven’t been drinking.”

“You, you haven’t? But…” Trish trailed off.

“I, well, I was on my way home when—I don’t know, I needed to see you.” Jessica pressed forward a bit. 

“I—but…” Trish began to pay closer attention then. Jessica wasn’t pushing forward. She was like a cat trying to get closer. Not drunken, messy falling into a support, but rather a soft nudging into her space.

“There were some grunts harassing this girl. I guess they got excited about being able to use mistletoe as an excuse to act like dicks. I thought, what would Trish do?” Jessica’s hands rose to the blonde’s hips, resting there. The blonde, still trying to piece things together, still confused, took note that her friend smelled of leather, yes, of bar smoke, possibly, but the alcohol that once clung to her breath was notably absent. “So I detoured. Played hero. Because it’s what you would want me to do.”

“No. I mean, yes. But were you careful?” Because why else would the brunette spend a night on her cold patio floor like that? Her hands dropped from her shoulders to push the jacket aside to inspect her friend.

“Trish, I just took a couple of hits. They were total dude-bros. No power behind the punch. I’m fine. I promise.” Her smirk transforming into a softer smile. “I got here at around two. I didn’t want to wake you. I sat down, just to rest. I could’ve sworn you had patio loungers out here, by the way. I swear I was going to go home, but I guess I fell asleep.”

Trish, whose hand had continued its search for injuries, paused. A heavy object weighty in her hand through the thickness of leather. “What’s this?”

“Just a thank you gift.” Jessica’s eyes darted away, suddenly nervous.

A blonde eyebrow crawled into her hairline. “For what?”

“A lot of things.” A shrug. Trish became intrigued by this shift in her best friend’s attitude. “I guess, I’m just grateful, you know, to have you back?”

“Well, you didn’t need to get me a gift for that.” The blonde smiled softly, head bumping into the brunette’s.

“Yeah. I figured you’d say that.” The smirk was back. “That’s why I didn’t.”

“Jerk.” 

“A little bit, yeah. I noticed you were trying to pull the same move as the dudes on the street, though.”

“What?” Trish pulled back, confused.

“Just, was there someone in particular you were trying jump out on your porch?” Jessica, enjoying the blush that blossomed up from her best friend’s neck, leaned back into the door frame.

“I, no— I mean, I just… it’s festive.” Trish stuttered, trying to pull her hands away, off of Jess’s body, heat suddenly rising preternaturally on this cold December dawn.

“Really?” Jessica’s hands, on the other hand, refused to be moved from their perch on slim hips. In fact, they stayed, clung, pulling the blonde back into her body. “Because, there’s one, yeah… I’m pretty sure you get one regular visitor on your porch. One whom you could pretty much count on catching out here, with your sneaky traps.”

“Jess!” Trish squealed, feeling seventeen and crushing on her very own superhero again.

“Shut up and kiss me already.” And Trish did, telling herself it was only to mute the brunette’s insufferable smirk. Both had known it was inevitable. There had been no rush to get to this point, not with how tightly intertwined their lives had become that day in the hospital. Both felt no need to hurry into this with everything that had been going on. There had not once been a single doubt that their lips would meet. And part. Not a shred of hesitation that their kisses would ever be anything but accepted. And on that cool December day, the two finally came together. Beneath novelty fairy lights, and with the sun rising over the city skyline, two women who had overcome incredible obstacles throughout their lives finally found home.

 

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I felt weird leaving it with Trish having groped her present but not getting it.

Chapter Two.

Trish had finally found it in her to forgive Jessica the mini heart attack, and allowed the brunette into what had once been their apartment. Still buzzed off sharing a kiss with the girl who had been at her side since they were teens, the blonde found it hard to hold still and rushed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

“Seriously, Trish?” Jessica heaved the biggest exasperated sigh, and for a second Trish wondered if perhaps she should worry about super breath, and the integrity of the walls. She’d heard there had been a caped dude in some city or another who had freezing breath or something weird like that.

“What? It’s cold out there.” Trish hummed, hands pouring hot the mix of melted chocolate and warmed milk (it tasted better that way), into two mugs.

“Yes, and we just found some new and exciting ways to keep warm in this, the cold month of December.” The hot chocolate sloshed, nearly over the lip of the mug, but the blonde managed to regain her composure quick enough to catch it before it reached her pricey rug.

Her eyes had been focused on keeping the drink from spilling, but in that moment she found her eyes trailing up to meet the brunette’s. At the amusement she found there, she huffed. “Shut up.”

Finally, she made her way to her seat next to the other girl. Carefully, she set the mugs down in front of them, and slowly turned.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Are you ready to stop being nervous again?” Jessica smirked.

“How are you NOT?” Trish was apparently less capable of holding in her nervous energy and her hand flailed, only to be caught by Jess’s gloved ones.

“Because… we kissed. It’s done. It was… good?” Jessica implored.

Staring straight into her favorite hero’s eyes, she finally released a sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, Jess. It was good. I’m sorry. It was just…”

“New. Yeah. I know.” Jessica remained still for second before shifting away.

“No, wait—” Trish reached out, only to be met with a smirk again.

“I was just getting your present, weirdo.” A gloved hand disappeared into leather jacket, withdrawing a small bundle wrapped in newspaper. “Sorry. You know I don’t do… wrapping.”

“I remember.” A smile drifted over Trish’s lips recalling years of finding presents of snacks wrapped in glossy magazine pages, scribbled pieces of notebook paper, and other random finds. They’d all appear randomly after her mother had been particularly harsh, smacking food out of her hands, or starting screaming matches over clothing sizes.

Gently reaching out, Trish teased, “I thought you were going to say your super kissing skills were all the gift I’d be getting after that little stunt out there.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll just take this back!” Jessica made to take the present back, but Trish’s Krav Maga training had improved her reflexes, and she managed to snatch it in time.

“Nuh-uh! How could I pass up gifts?” Her fingers were already tearing excitedly at the wrapping while Jessica watched on with a fond smile.

“It’s not much. I mean, work’s been picking up, so I figured I could at least do this.” Jessica began, slightly nervous. 

Under the newspaper clipping, a book-shaped locket was revealed. When deft fingers undid the latch, Trish’s eyes were treated to a picture of the two of them. They were barely eighteen. They’d just packed up and ran as far and fast as they could together the moment the clock hit on Trish’s birthday. The picture within the locket had been taken after they had signed the papers on their first apartment. The two had procured, through Trish’s fame, a cheap bottle of champagne and sat in front of the door of their first taste of freedom.

“Oh, Jess.”

“Yeah, well, whatever.” Jess tried to shrug it off, but her arms were quickly filled with a blonde hellcat.

“I got you a present, too. Hold on.” The blonde rushed off to dig through her kitchen drawers, coming back with a small, ornate box in hand.

“Show off.”

“Oh, just open it.” But as Jess did just that, Trish began rambling. “Wait, no. Hold on. I just want you to know…” Trish lifted the lid herself and revealed a cardkey. “I’m not asking you to move back in. I know a lot has happened. I know you’re still working through some stuff. And while I would love to have you back in here, I know you’re not ready for that.”

Stunned, Jessica sat blinking. “So this is…”

“It’s a key to the elevator, in case you ever feel like coming up the normal people way.” Trish smirked.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “I thought you liked it when I, quote, unquote, flew.”

“Yeah, but it might look at little weird after a while.” Trish stuck her tongue out at her friend before continuing at her friend’s glare. “Also, I’d like to put your fingerprint on the biometric lock. You can have free range, and I won’t have to give up my private gym.”

Jessica glared playfully at her friend. “Bitch.” 

The two laughed for a moment and locked eyes again. “Good Christmas?”

“Best in a long time.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Legit just need to get Trishica out of my system...  
> I'm not promising anything, but it feels like an itch in my brain.  
> If you guys wanna pitch prompts in my tumblr, it's aka-anexz6 over there.  
> Someone save me from myself.


End file.
